Kari and Kairi's Adventures in Konoha!
by racergirl936
Summary: What happens when two friends, who could pass as twin sisters, make a wish on a shooting star and get sucked into a vortex? Read on 2 find out! RR PLZ! pairings: SasukeXoc, KibaXoc, KakashiXoc.
1. the story

Kari and Kairi's Adventures in Konoha 

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto

If I did I would have a whole bunch of randomness and craziness.

I do own Kari, though, because I am Kari, so I own myself. My friend owns Kairi, although Kairi is a name from Kingdom Hearts, that is not the Kairi intended, this Kairi is my friends disguise! Also I am not the creator of Vault.

Summary: What crazy things happen when two best friends that could pass as twin sisters make a wish on a shooting star and then get sucked into a vortex? Read on to find out! Read and Review PLZ!! Flames r Welcome! (One of my first stories, so feel free to advise!)

On with the story!!!!!!

"Kari," yelled her mom, "I'm not telling you again, get up!" "Uhh," was Kari's reply, " Do I have to?" "Yes!" "Fine, just give me five more minutes!" "No, now!!" "OK, OK gosh!"

So Kari got up and took a shower. After her shower, she rated the contents of her closet and drawers. Finally, she found a black pair of leggings and put them on under a pink skirt that went about mid-thigh with slits on both sides, and a black spaghetti-strap tank top with a pink, unzipped half jacket with a hood, pulled over it. She placed a thick, black and pink plaid headband in her shoulder-length, brownish, blondish hair, and put a pink fingerless glove on her right hand and a black fingerless glove on her left hand. The gloves went about half an inch past her wrists. Then she slipped on her plaid (black and pink, of course) flats, grabbed an energy drink and bagel, and headed to school.

When she got to school, she met up with her CRAZY and Retarded, best friend, Kairi. "What energy drink do u have today?" asked Kairi. "Vault" "Good choice you picked our fave." Hey, I just grabbed one." When the bell rang, they went to first period, Art. (Some random names) "Kari" "here" (Some other random names) "Kairi" "Here" After Art they went to Math, after Math, Reading, then Journalism, then Science, then History.

After school got out, Kari and Kairi went to Kari's house. Seeing how it was Friday, Kairi got to stay the night. "Hey, let's watch last nights Naruto," suggested Kairi. "Okedoke," said Kari. After watching Naruto, they went outside for a bit. " Man, that Naruto was AWESOME!!" " I know, it was." "OMG, Sasuke is so SMEXXII with his Sharingan!" " You know I hate it when you talk in IM, Kari!" " Oopsies, I sorry!" "It's OK, just don't do it again. "OK, let's go get some Vault!" After getting a few Vaults, they went back outside.

"Man, it would be so kewl to live in the Naruto world. Then we could become Kunoichis and all." "Yea," said Kari, "then I wouldn't feel so awkward crushin' over Sasuke, plus it would be really kewl to be able to do Jutsus and all. "Yea," agreed Kairi. Just then a shooting star went by. "Hurry, make a wish," said Kairi. "I wish I could live in the Naruto world," they said at the same time, and with that there was a flash of light, and a vortex appeared sucking in Kari and Kairi. After a few nano-seconds, they landed in some woods. "Ow, my head," said Kairi. " Mine hurts too," said Kari. Kari sat up and looked around. " What the freak man," (a/n: Kudos to my bro for that line) said Kari, " Where are we?" " You," said a masked, silver-haired man, "are in Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves." Kari and Kairi exchanged looks. "No way, your kidding, right?" said Kari. "No," said the masked man, "You two are in Konoha, I'm Kakashi, and this is Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura." He gestured to a blonde, blue-eyed boy with three whiskers on each cheek, a black haired boy with onyx eyes, and a pink haired girl with light green eyes. The blonde, Naruto, had a orange jumpsuit on, the black haired boy, Sasuke, had on a blue shirt with a high collar, and white shorts, he also had on these puffy white things that went from his wrists to his elbows almost, and the pink haired girl, Sakura, had on a long, red shirt that had high slits on both sides, and a pair of green capris. (A/n: you should all know what everyone's outfits look like)

"Aahh!" yelled Kari and Kairi excitedly, "our wish came true!" "How kewl is this?" asked Kairi. "Very, very, kewl!" they both exclaimed. "Now," said Kakashi, "who are you two?" "Ooh, ooh, I know!" said Kari, jumping up and down with her hand raised in the air. Everyone sweat dropped. "Well then tell them," said Kairi. "OK," said Kari, " I'm Kari, and that is Kairi!" "Well, Kari and Kairi, welcome to Konoha!" "We sho…" Kakashi stared, but was interrupted by Kairi. "Are those real?" Kairi asked Naruto, pointing to his whiskers. "Yea," answered Naruto. "Kewl," said Kairi. " Is your hair natural," Kari, who just loves pink, asked Sakura. "Yea," replied Sakura, " I like your hair to, it looks really kewl." "Huh?" asked Kari. "Kari, I just noticed your hair is black with pink streaks!" yelled Kairi. "Kewl!" yelled Kari. Kari looked to Sasuke, " Hey Sasuke?" asked Kari, " How do you get your hair like that, I mean it's like defying gravity." Sasuke shrugged. "Well, said Kari, " it looks really kewl." " Hn", said Sasuke. "OK, what's your problem," Kairi asked Sasuke, "she gives you a compliment, and all you can say is ' hn'?" "Hn," Sasuke says looking straight at Kairi. "Your seriously ticking me off, you know that?" said a now fuming Kairi.

"Anywho," Kari said, waiting for someone to say something. Thankfully, Naruto did. "Are you two twins?" he asked Kari and Kairi.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone. Thanx for being so patient, here's chapter 2. Sorry if it took a while.

Kari: I do Not own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters.

CAUTION: LOTS OF RANDOMNESS AHEAD!!

Kari and Kairi, once again, exchanged looks. They got this ALL the time. "No," said Kari, "We're just best friends." "Why are you dressed the same, then?" asked Naruto. Kari and Kairi looked each other up and down. Kairi had on an outfit that was just like Kari's, except it was PURPLE and black. Her hair was the same black, shoulder-length hair, but it had PURPLE streaks instead of pink. "Wow, you were not dressed like that earlier," Kari said. "I know, this is really weird," said Kairi. "Maybe we are twins," said Kari, " I mean we do look like each other, and we do act the same!" "Yea," said Kairi, then realizing they were getting stares, she said," Please, pay no attention to the mental peoples!"

"How about we take you back to the Hokages office, and see what she wants you to do. She'll probably assign you to a personal trainer, knowing her." Said Kakashi. "OK" So they went to go to the Hokages office, and to Kari, it was a little hard. You see, instead of walking, they leapt from branch to branch, Kairi mastered it after a while, but Kari, who is clumsy to begin with, kept tripping and falling. Kakashi, who noticed this, turned to Sasuke and said, " How about you help our new friend, Sasuke, and we'll meet you at the Hokages office." "Hn," said Sasuke. Sasuke stopped and waited for Kari to catch up, but seeing how that was taking a while, he just turned and went back to where she was. "Here," he said as he extended his hand. "Thanks," Kari said, and pulled herself up.

_Great,_ she thought_, now she would be even more clumsy and make a complete fool of herself in front of Sasuke._

_**OOH lucky you, you get to stay behind with Sasuke!!**_

_What the, who are you??_

_**I'm the INNER YOU!!**_

_Huh?_

_**I'm your conscience, but I'm not always good, and I sometimes tell you to do bad things.**_

_OH, ok, so why are you here??_

_**I don't know, I guess I got bored so I started talking to you. Man, Sasuke is HAWT!!**_

_Yup, you're me alright._

"Um, Kari?" said Sasuke bringing Kari back to the real world.

"Huh?" asked Kari. "You okay?" asked Sasuke. "Yea, so, you CAN talk," said Kari. "Huh?" "Earlier," said Kari, "I thought you couldn't talk, cause all you would say was 'Hn'." "Oh, sorry about that, I didn't mean to sound rude or anything," said Sasuke. "It's ok I guess, but you don't want to make Kairi mad like you did earlier," said Kari, "Your probably on her bad side, so far. She doesn't like anyone being mean to me, she thinks I can't take care of myself, so it's her job to protect me, according to her." "Why does she think you can't take care of yourself?" "I don't know, probably because I don't usually stand up for myself, I just take whatever people dish out and shrug it off. I'm not to much of a fighter." " Oh, really?" asked Sasuke. "You don't look like your not much of a fighter." "Oh, this," said Kari, looking down at her outfit, " I just wear this cause it's pink and black, my two fave colors. Also I think it looks cute on me." "Your right," said Sasuke, "it does look cute on you." "Thanks," said Kari. She could feel the heat of that no good blush creeping up to her cheeks.

"Are you blushing?" asked Sasuke, a little amused, not that he was going to admit, though. "No," said Kari, looking around to find something other than those onyx eyes to look at. "Yes you are," said Sasuke, even more secretly amused, "Your such a child." "I am not, I'm just about 13, and your just to serious," Kari accused. "I'm not to serious," Sasuke protested, even more secretly amused, "I also am about 13, I'm just more mature than you!" "Excuse me?" asked Kari, with a little, ok, maybe a lot, of attitude, "I am not immature, I just get hyper at times, and eat to much sugar at times, but who doesn't?" "Me." "Well, that's because your just a too serious, party pooper, who doesn't know how to be a kid and have fun. Oh, and what?" "See, you're a child," said Sasuke. "Am not," said Kari. "Yes you are." No, I'm NOT!" "Fine," said Sasuke, "Your immature." "I am not immature!" "Then your childish." "I am not childish OR immature!" "Will you quit fighting and admit you are?" said Sasuke, "It would be a whole lot easier." "Let's just go," said Kari. "OK"

"Ow!" said Kari, as she hit another tree. "You okay?" "Yea, just peachy!" said Kari, a little crabbily. "Here," said Sasuke, "Get on my back." "No, " said Kari, "why?' "Because," said Sasuke, " If I let you go on your own, you'll gonna either kill yourself, or were not gonna get there until midnight." "Impatient much?" Kari said as she climbed onto Sasuke's back. "What's wrong?" he asked. "You know." "No, I don't", said Sasuke, innocently. "You do know I'm just about 13, you don't have to treat me like a little baby." "I'm sorry," said Sasuke. "Let's just go," Kari said.

Finally, they got there. Sasuke let Kari down right before they got there, so she wouldn't be embarrassed. They went inside the Hokages office and asked Tsunade what she had planned for the girls. "I've decided to assign you personal trainers that will teach you the basics, and we'll see how you progress from there. Kari, your trainer will be…. Sasuke. Understood?" "Hai," answered Kari and Sasuke. "Kairi, your trainer will be…. Kiba. Understood?" "Hai," answered Kairi. "I have arranged for your living quarters, and all Shizune could get was the empty apartment by Sasuke's. Here are the keys," said Tsunade as she gave them the keys. "Now have your trainers take you to get something to eat, and then go home and get some rest. Kairi, Kiba will be meeting you at Ichiruka's." (A/N: did I spell that right?) "I think that would be a good place for you to take Kari, too, Sasuke." "Yes ma'm," the three said.

After they left the Hokages office, Kari and Kairi left with Sasuke to go to Ichiruka's.

That's all for now, I'm out of Vault, and really tired. I still have homework to do. So as soon as I get some rest and my homework done, I'll get straight to my story. Plus tomorrow I have early release, so I can type some more then.

PLZ REVIEW PEOPLZ!!!

Love,

Racergirl936


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay, I was grounded for a bit and I had writer's block!**

**Kari (me): I do NOT own Naruto; if I did Sasuke would be MINE!!**

**Kairi: I thought he already was yours**

**Kari: That's only in my fantasies**

**Kairi: OH! Ok**

Kari: on with the story 

As the three of them walked to Ichirukas, it began to get dark. Kairi glanced over at her friend and wondered why she was so quiet. _Kari's never quiet_, thought Kairi,_ not unless she's mad, tired, or irritated, and sometimes when she's confused or concentrating._ The rest of the way was quiet.

After what seemed like forever, to Kairi at least, they got to Ichirukas. There they met Kiba. After introducing themselves, Kairi and Kari, that is, they ordered their food. Kari and Kairi sat between Kiba and Sasuke. They ate in silence until Kiba asked, "Kairi, do u like dogs?" "Are you kidding me," Kairi said, " I LOVE dogs!" Kiba smiled and took Akamaru out of his jacket. "AWWW!!" Kairi cried as she reached over to pet the dog, "He's SO CUTE, can I hold him?" "Sure," Kiba said as he handed her Akamaru.

As this was going on, Kari had been talking to herself. _I'm not immature, am I?_

_**Of course not, he just doesn't know what he's talking about.**_

_But he has a point, I do act like a child, even though I'll be 13 in a week._

_**Like you said, he's just too serious.**_

_I don't know anymore, I just don't._

Kari let out a sigh and Sasuke asked, "Is everything alright?" "Yea"

Did you have to be so mean to her? I mean gosh, calling her a child and immature, when you first meet her?! She was just trying to be friendly.

I wasn't mean to her, was I, I mean, I wasn't trying to be, it's just, I didn't think she would be so offended.

_**Well, maybe you should have thought about that, I mean, you DO like her, don't you?**_

Yea, but, I thought she would have laughed about it, I mean that's what most girls do, right?

From what I've observed about girls, is that, they are more..touchy.. about their feelings, unlike guys.

_Well how was I supposed to know that?!_

_**I don't know!**_

I don't either, but, there is something about this girl that makes me want to, she makes me want to get to know her more.

Talk to her.

_How?_

Just then Kari let out a yawn and said, "Are you guys ready to go, it's getting late and I'm getting kind of tired. "No," Kairi said, "I don't want to go yet." _**Here's your chance, offer to walk her home.**__ Ok_. "Seeing how Kairi wants to stay, I could take you home Kari, and.." "And I can take you home, Kairi," Kiba cut in. "You two are staying by Sasuke's right?" "Yea" "Ok", said Sasuke, "That will work, you coming Kari?" "Yea, I guess, bye Kairi, bye Kiba." "See ya"

Kari followed Sasuke as they left Ichirukas. After walking a bit, Sasuke said, "Look Kari, I'm sorry about earlier, I wasn't trying to be mean, I just thought it was cute how you were acting." There was that word again, cute. "It's okay, I guess," said Kari, " I guess I'm sorry too, it's just that, I always get called immature or childish, and really I'm not, it's just, I like to goof around and try and make people laugh. I guess I am a child, at heart." "You don't have to apologize, you were just sticking up for yourself, and being yourself. There's no reason to be sorry for that." "Oh, ok" Once again, another yawn escaped her mouth. "Don't worry, were almost there." "Ok"

After walking for a bit more, Sasuke turned to Kari and asked, "Would you like me to show you something, if your not too tired that is." "Sure," Kari replied. "Close your eyes, I'll guide you." "OK." Sasuke took her hand and led her through a mini-forest. Then he stopped and told her "look." She could hear water rushing, and when she opened her eyes, she saw that there was a river a few feet in front of them that ran off into a waterfall. There were a few trees and some rocks that were arranged perfectly, as if someone had put them there for people to sit on, look past the cliff, and onto the city, and then past the city, and onto the plains, mountains, and forests beyond, which is exactly what she and Sasuke did. "It's beautiful." Kari said, " One of the most beautiful things I have ever seen." Sasuke looked at Kari and said, "Yes you are." "What?" Kari said. "I said, yes it is," Sasuke lied. "oh" They sat there for a while and then Kari yawned. "Maybe we should go now, you look tired." "Can we come back tomorrow?" Kari asked. "Maybe." "Ok" So they left and went to Kari's apartment. "Here it is," said Sasuke. Kari got her key out and unlocked the door. "Thank you, Sasuke, for everything," Kari said. "No Problem, goodnight." "Goodnight" Kari went in and shut the door behind her. When she looked around she saw that Shizune had put a few pairs of the clothes both girls were wearing on the beds in the bedroom. Kari put hers away and went to sleep. Awhile later, Kairi had reached the apartment and was saying good night to Kiba. "Thank you, " she said. "Your welcome, I'll see you tomorrow at about 8, k?" "Ok, goodnight." "'Night" Kairi did the same as Kari and went to bed, hoping that 8 would come soon.

**Kari: That's all for now.**

**Kairi: REVIEW!!! And u gets cookies.**

**Kari: Yea, review or I'll get my flying monkeys on u!!**

**Kairi: You don't want her to get her flying monkeys!!**

**Kari: Review!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Srry for the late update! I told Aname that she could be in my story, so if ur reading this Aname, ur gonna b in this chptr.

Kari: I do NOT own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters in this story!!!! Unfortunately!!!!!!

Kari rolled over and felt the warm sunshine on her face. She slowly opened her eyes and blinked a couple of times. Then she rolled over again, only to see Sasuke on the other bed, staring at her. "What the..!?" Kari said, as she jumped up. But when she did, she fell off the other side of the bed. "OW!" she yelled from the floor. Sasuke couldn't help but laugh at this. "Are…you….ok?" he managed to choke out. "Yea. Just peachy! It's fun to wake up to a GUY in your room, staring at you, and then fall off the bed, because that GUY startled you!" Kari said through clenched teeth. "How did you get in here anyways?" "Kairi let me in," Sasuke said. "That explains it!" Kari said, "I am SO going to KILL her!!" _Thank god I sleep in a t-shirt and boxer shorts!_ Kari thought. "Um, stay here while I go take a shower and get dressed," Kari told Sasuke. "Ok" Sasuke said, and he laid down, put his hands behind his head and got comfortable. Kari went over and got her clothes, than went into the bathroom to take a shower.

_Man, why did Kairi have to do that to me!_

_**I don't know, but we should totally get revenge!**_

_Your right, but how?_

_**I don't know..how about…no…oh, we could….no, that won't work!**_

_I'll think of something!_

**Ok, you do that!**

Kari finished her shower and got dressed. After brushing her teeth, she went out and into the bedroom. Sasuke had his eyes closed, so Kari tiptoed in and grabbed her brush. She was just about to the bathroom, when Sasuke said, "Are you ready to go yet?" Kari looked over at him and saw he still had his eyes closed. "How did you know I was out." "I felt your thigh brush against my elbow." "Oh, sorry if I woke you up," Kari said, "I just have to brush my hair, and then I'll be ready." "Ok then" So Kari brushed her hair, checked herself out in the mirror, then turned to Sasuke. "All set?" he asked. "Yea, I suppose." "Let's go then" "Ok"

So they started off to the training grounds. On the way, Kari's stomach roared, well at least that's what it sounded like when it growled. Sasuke gave Kari a questioning look as a shade of pink came visible to her cheeks. "Are you hungry?" "Maybe…..ok..yea." Kari said. "Well, let's go get you something to eat" "Alright," Kari said. They found a nice, quiet restaurant, and sat down. "What do you want?" Sasuke asked. Kari peered over her menu and saw that he had his elbows on the table and had his head resting on his hands. "I don't know, what are you having?" "I'm not eating," Sasuke said. "Did you already eat?" "No, but I'm still not going to eat," Sasuke answered. "Yes you are," Kari said. "I don't care if I have to tie you to a chair and hand feed you, you are going to eat!" Sasuke smirked, "Oh really, is that so?" "Yes, it is," Kari said. Kari stared at him, and he stared back. Kari concentrated really hard and she looked deep into Sasuke's onyx eyes. Her eyes seemed to bore into him, and it looked as if she had been hypnotized. Her eyes went blank, along with her face. For a moment, Sasuke thought something was wrong, then her eyes got expression back into them and she smirked. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, and Kari did the same. Finally, Sasuke caved, "Fine, I'll eat," he said. " I knew you'd see it my way." Kari said. Just then, Kakashi came over with a girl that had blue hair and purple eyes. She had on a white, vest-like jacket over a light blue tank top, and white cargo shorts. On the front of the tank top was a yin yang that didn't have dots in it. Kari figured that this was her clan symbol, which she knew many clans had. "Who is your friend, Kakashi?" Sasuke asked. "This is my girlfriend, Aname." "Nice to meet you Aname," Kari said, "I'm Kari." "I'm Sasuke." Sasuke said. "It's nice to meet you, too," Aname said. "Mind if we join you?" Kakashi asked. "Sure," Kari said and scooted over to make room for Aname in the booth. Sasuke did the same for Kakashi. A waiter came and brought two more menus. They all sat in silence as they figured out what they wanted.

"Are you ready to order, or do you need more time?" the waiter asked. "I think I know what I'll have," Kari said. "I'll have the French toast, please." "Can I have two eggs, over easy, and a side of toast?" Aname asked. "Of course," said the waiter. "I think I'll have the French toast, also" said Sasuke. "And what will you be having, sir?" the waiter asked Kakashi. "I will be having two pancakes and a side of bacon." "Ok, I'll be back soon with your food," the waiter said.

"So Aname, how old are you?" Kari asked. "I'm 13," said Aname, " How old are you?" "I'll be 13 in a few days." Kari said. "Oh, cool, what date?" "December 14th," Kari said, "No offense, but isn't she a little young for you, Kakashi?" "Hey, I'm only 15." Kakashi stated. "Really?" Kari asked, "You look a lot older." "Yes, really" Just then their food came. They mostly ate in silence, except for a few, "Could you pass the salt?"s or " Could you hand me some jelly?"s. Sasuke was deep in thought.

_What made me cave in like that? I feel as if I should give her anything and everything she wants or asks for._

_**I don't know, maybe you have feelings for this one.**_

_Maybe I do, but do you think she has those same feelings for me?_

_**There's really only one way to find out. Ask her.**_

_I can't, not yet at least._

_Well maybe you should soon. She might go pretty quickly, I mean, she's cute, adorable, smart, sort of, funny, cute, she's not like those annoying fan girls, did I mention she's cute?_

_Your right, but I think I'll wait a little longer._

Ok 

Sasuke was interrupted from his thoughts when Kari asked Sasuke if Kakashi and Amame could come train with them.

Ok, that's all for now, I can't think of anything else to write. I'll try to update soon, but reviews might make me update faster!

Kairi: You might want to review if you don't want any of her flying monkeys to get you!

Kari: Yep. She's right! REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, once again, sorry for the late update, it's been kind of hectic at my house with the holidays and all, plus I have had some real bad WB, so..yea.. here's the next chapter!

**Kari: I don't want to do the disclaimer today!**

**Kairi: Why don't you have Sasuke do it?**

**Kari: That'll work! Would you do it today Sasuke, please??**

**Sasuke: Sure, why not? Racergirl936, A.K.A Kari, does not own Naruto, or any of the Naruto characters in this story, bla bla bla, etc. etc. Who cares?!**

Lawyers show up 

**Lawyers: We do!**

**Sasuke: Ok, ok, gosh!**

**Kari: On with the story!!!**

"So, can they?" Kari asked Sasuke. "Huh?" Sasuke asked absentmindedly. "Do you mind if Kakashi and Aname come train with us?" Kari asked him again. "Actually, I was kind of hoping to train alone, with no interruptions," Sasuke said, " At least until we get the basics down." "Oh, ok," Kari said, " How about we all come back here afterwards, then?" "Sounds good to me," Aname said, "What do you think Kakashi?" "Sure, that sounds good," Kakashi said. "Ok," Kari said, "We'll all meet up here later, say about 6:00?" "Ok," Aname and Kakashi both said. "We'd better get going, Kari," Sasuke said as he got up, "That way we won't run over time and show up late." "Ok, if we know we are going to be late, we'll let you guys know, ok?" Kari said. "Ok," Aname said, "See you later." "Later," Kari said. Kari couldn't wait to meet back up with her new friends tonight. Little did she know, though, things weren't going to go as planned. ((DUN DUN DUUUUUNNNNNN!!!!))

Kari and Sasuke walked to the area they were going to train. They came to the area where Kari and Kairi first met Team 7. "This is where we will train," Sasuke said. "Ok," Kari said as she scanned the area around her. There was nothing but trees for probably miles. _'These trees sure will make good targets!' _Kari thought.Kari's gaze fell on Sasuke and onyx met onyx, but only for a brief moment, until Kari looked away. But once again, Kari found her gaze landing on Sasuke. This time she noticed that he had a Leaf headband in his hand. "Is that mine?" Kari asked. "Only if you can get it from me," Sasuke said. "Ok, sounds easy enough," Kari said as she ran full speed at Sasuke, but right before Kari could grab the headband out of his hands, Sasuke disappeared. _'What the, where'd he go?' _Kari thought. She felt someone tap her on the shoulder and smirked. Kari spun around, fast, and grabbed the person, who just happened to be Sasuke, by the shoulders. She then let go of one of his shoulders and grabbed the headband. "That was easy," Kari said. But just then, "Sasuke" disappeared into smoke. _'What? A shadow clone?'_ Kari thought as she tied the headband onto her forehead and fell into a fighting stance. She saw something move out of the corner of her eye and went to grab for a kunai, but then remembered she didn't have any yet, let alone a pouch to carry them in. _'crack.. I should have asked Sasuke if he had some kunai and shuriken and a pouch I could borrow.'_ Kari thought,_ 'Too late now.'_

Just then, Kari felt a sharp pain in her side. She looked down and saw that she had been hit in the side with a kunai. _'He didn't really throw one at me, did he?'_ Kari asked herself. Kari saw three more coming at her from the same direction and went to move, but couldn't. _'Oh, no, this isn't good, if I don't find someway to move, I can get seriously hurt, if not killed' _Kari thought. Out of nowhere came Sasuke. He stood beside her facing the direction the kunai were coming from. He did some handsigns, and just as he finished the last handsign, got hit with all three kunai, but just as he got hit, he turned into a log. '_Transformation Jutsu, of course,'_ Kari thought. Then, Sasuke scooped Kari up bride-style and ran. Kari looked up and asked, "Sasuke, you didn't throw it, did you?" "No, I knew you didn't have any to defend with, so I just figured I would do jutsus until we got you some." Kari's entire right side was numb, and she couldn't feel it. "Sasuke?" Kari asked. "Yea, Kari?" "I can't feel the entire right side of my body." "That's not good, we need to get you to a hospital and quick." Sasuke said. "Ok, but hurry, please, it really hurts." Kari said.

Sasuke looked down at Kari and saw that she was very pale. Her face had lost all color in it, and her eyes weren't bright like they usually were, but kind of dark, and they seemed to look off into nothing. She was now breathing rapidly and was limp in his arms. _'This isn't good,'_ he thought. _**'Ya think!!' **__'Shut up, I don't need your sarcasm right now!!' _"I'm sorry Kari," he said, but Kari didn't hear him. All she could hear was her heart beating, faintly, and her rapid breathing. Her vision went blurry, and then all she could see was darkness. She was swallowed by darkness, and couldn't hear, see, or feel anything. She was cold, so very, very cold, and all she wanted was to see Kairi and warmth. She longed for both things as she stared into darkness. She thought she was dead. She thought that she would never see Kairi again. '_No, I can't die,'_ she thought, _Kairi will be so sad and hurt if I die, I can't put her through that.' _Kari thought about how sad she would make Kairi if she died, and became very sad. She thought about the things she would never be able to tell Kairi because she was dead, and that made her even sadder. _'Kairi will never know how grateful I am now, or how thankful I am that I have found such a great, no, __**true**__ friend .She will never know how much I love her or how glad, or proud, I am of having her as a friend, or how honored I am to be her friend.'_ Kari thought as she laid there.

Sasuke could feel Kari tremble in his arms. She had become very cold, and when he looked down at her, he saw that silent tears were rolling down her face. He tightened his grip on her and pulled her closer to him, being careful not to disturb the kunai in her side and push it in any deeper, as of to try to make her warmer. He wished his legs would move faster, so that he could hurry up and get her to the hospital. Finally, after what seemed like running forever, they came to the hospital. Sasuke ran in and told the nurse behind the counter," I need to get her a doctor, and fast!" "What happened?" the nurse asked. "We were training when we were attacked by some Sound Nin, and she got stabbed," Sasuke said, "She's now unconscious, but before she went unconscious, she said she couldn't feel the entire right side of her body." "I see," the nurse said, " I'll call Lady Tsunade and see what she says." "Do you have a room I can put her in?" Sasuke asked. "Yes, yes," the nurse said, "right this way." She led him to an empty room and he laid her down. The nurse picked up the phone and called Lady Tsunade. As soon as she got off, Sasuke asked, "Well, what did she say?" "She is on her way now to look at the girl," the nurse said, "You can stay in here with her until Lady Tsunade gets here, if you like." Sasuke looked over at Kari and then sat down.

_Why did this have to happen?_ Sasuke asked himself.

**Do you think she's dead?**

_I sure hope not!_

_**If she is, you wont be able to tell her how you feel about her.**_

_Don't you think I know that!?_

**I'm just stating the facts, gosh!**

_Can you just not talk about her being dead, it's really hard to listen to._

_**Ok, hey, you should call Kairi, I bet that Kari would want her here.**_

_Your right, I'll do that now._

Sasuke got up and went over to the phone and called Kiba.

Kiba: Hello?

Sasuke: Kiba? Is Kairi with you by any chance?

Kiba: Yea, why?

Sasuke: I need to talk to her, it's about Kari.

Kiba: Ok, here she is.

Kairi: Hello?

Sasuke: Kairi?

Kairi: Yea, hey Sasuke, what's up?

Sasuke: Listen Kairi, you need to get to the hospital, NOW!!

Kairi: Why? What Happened? Where's Kari?

Sasuke: Kari's here, unconscious, at the hospital. She got stabbed when we were training.

Kairi: YOU STABBED HER!!

Sasuke: No! We were attacked by a few Sound Nin.

Kairi: Ok, I'm on my way!

Sasuke: Ok, see you in a little bit.

Kairi: Yea, bye!

Sasuke hung up the phone and sat down by the bed Kari was laying in. He hoped that Tsunade would get here soon. Just then, Tsunade stepped into the room, followed by Shizune. Sasuke jumped out of the chair and got out of Tsunade's way. "Sasuke, what happened?'' Tsunade asked Sasuke. "We were training and got attacked by a few Sound Nin, they threw a kunai at Kari, and she didn't have any to block it with, and didn't see it until it hit her. They then threw three more, but that's when I stepped in, grabbed her, and ran. She told me it really hurt and that she couldn't feel the entire right side of her body. Then she went limp and got very cold. I called her name and she didn't answer, so I figured she was unconscious. Then we got here a few minutes later and I told the nurse what happened and that she needed a doctor, and fast. The nurse got a room for Kari and then called you. Kari is still unconscious, or at least I hope she's just unconscious," Sasuke told Tsunade as Tsunade pulled the kunai out of Kari's side and examined the wound. "It looks as if the kunai had poison on it and the poison has gotten into her bloodstream, and that's why she can't feel the right side of her body, and the poison has probably spread throughout her body by now." Tsunade said, " I can heal it but she'll be unconscious for a few more hours, and she won't be able to move around to much for a few days." "So she's gonna be okay?" Sasuke asked. ""Yes, she's gonna be okay, Sasuke. You sure are worried about her, have you grown fond of this girl, Sasuke?" Sasuke didn't say anything and Tsunade chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes, but you shouldn't ignore your feelings, Sasuke, you should probably hang on to this one. Don't let her slip away, you just might regret it."

Kairi walked in just as Tsunade finished her sentence. "How's Kari, is she ok?" Kairi asked. "Yes, I am healing the wound now, but she is going to be unconscious for a few more hours, and she won't be able to move around too much for a few days, but she is okay, and is going to make a great recovery." Tsunade told Kairi. Kairi sighed with relief, then turned to Sasuke. "Thank you for calling and telling me, and for bringing her to the hospital. If you wouldn't have brought her here like you did and when you did, she could've, could've d-died." Kairi said while tears brimmed her eyes. Sasuke just sat and stared at Kari as he thought about what Kairi had just said. '_What would have happened if I hadn't of gotten here when I did, or if I hadn't of stepped in like I did?' _he asked himself. Everyone just watched as Tsunade finished healing Kari's wound.

A few hours later 

Kari slowly opened her eyes. She went to sit up then stopped when a sharp pain shot through her body. "Ow," she muttered. Sasuke darted to her side and told her, "Take it easy, don't move so much, just sit back and relax." Kari looked at Sasuke. "W-Where am I?" Kari asked, "What happened?" "You got stabbed when we were training, you had gone unconscious, your at the hospital, and your okay, but you just have to take it easy for a few days." "Oh, yea, that's right," Kari said, "Can you come here Sasuke?" "Sure," Sasuke said as he moved over to where Kari was. "Closer, I want to tell you something," Kari said. Sasuke moved closer to her until his ear was where her mouth was. "Thank you," Kari said, "For saving my life." Kari gave him a kiss on the cheek, and his face went hot. He moved back to the chair and just sat there for a while. When he looked up at Kari, he saw that she was blushing. Sasuke could've sworn that the room was spinning.

'_**Dude, she just kissed you on the cheek!'**_

'_Yea, I know, but what should I do?_

**'Well duh, kiss her back! I mean, a monkey could have figured that out!**

'_But what if __that was just a friendly, thank you kiss?'_

**'But what if it wasn't?'**

_'I don't know, but I don't want things to get awkward, or anything'_

**_'Fine suit yourself' _**

'_**I can't believe you just kissed him!!'**_

_'It was only on the cheek!!'_

**_'But you wanted to kiss him on his lips'_**

'_Yea, but what if he doesn't feel that way'_ '

**_But what if he does? Go ahead, take a chance, kiss him!!'_**

_'I want to, but what if he gets mad?'_

**_'Just kiss him already!'_**

_'I think you've won this battle!!_

Kari sat up, leaned over and kissed Sasuke, but this time on the lips. Sasuke didn't know what she was doing at first, but as soon as he figured it out, he just closed his eyes and enjoyed the kiss. Just then, Kairi and Kiba walked in. Kari and Sasuke separated, but not before the two visitors had seen them. " Oh my GOD!!" Kairi exclaimed excitedly, " So, are you two, like, going out now?" Kari and Sasuke just stared down at their laps as if they were the most interesting things they had ever seen. Kari's face was bright red, and Sasuke's was just a hint of pink. Kairi giggled as she told Kiba, " We should leave the two love birds alone for a few minutes." She drew an air-heart around their heads. Kiba just nodded and turned to leave with Kairi following. "I'm sorry," Kari said to Sasuke. She looked like she was about to cry. "I understand if you don't feel the same way." "Who said I don't feel the same way?" Sasuke asked. "Well, you don't act like you do, I mean you didn't return my kiss." Kari said. "That's because I didn't have a chance too," Sasuke said. He leaned forward and kissed Kari back, and Kari just sat there, and then returned the kiss.

**Kari: Ok, that's all for now!!! I don't think I like this chapter, I think I really messed it up, it didn't turn out how I wanted it to.**

**Kairi: What are you talking about, this chapter is great!!**

**Kari: You think so?**

**Kairi: I know so!!**

**Kari: Thanx, I Luff Joo!!**

**Kairi: I Luff Joo too!**

**Sasuke: Ok, so review peoples, or Kari will get her flying monkeys on you! Trust me, you don't want that to happen!**

**Kari: Yea! Oh, and by the way, I may not update for a while because I'm going to spend the night at my friend's house tomorrow, then I'm going to Disney World Saturday, and won't be back until Monday, Maybe, … and then I have to clean my room, so I'll update as soon as I can, I promise!! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Kari: So sorry about the late update peoples. My computers been messed up, so I have to use the laptop, and it seems like every time I try to work on my story, someone kicks me off the computer!!! Just to let you know, I▓m going to add stuff that might not be in Konoha, such as TV and movies.**

**Kairi: But, hopefully you all like it! Hey, Kari, make Sasuke do the disclaimer again.**

**Kari: Ok, wanna do it again, Sasuke?**

**Sasuke: No, make Kairi do it!**

**Kairi: But I dont wanna do it!!! Let's make Kiba do it!!**

**Kiba: Fine. Kari A.K.A Racergirl936 does NOT, and I repeat, NOT, own Naruto, or any of the Naruto characters in this story!**

**Kairi: Thank you Kiba!**

**Kiba: blushes Your Welcome!**

**Kari: On with the story!!**

Kari was in the hospital on her 13th birthday. She was still pretty sore and somewhat lonely. Sasuke, Kairi, Kiba, Aname, and Kakashi would all visit her regularly, but when visiting hours were over, they had to leave. Tsunade and Shizune would check on her continuously and sometimes would stay awhile and talk, but when visiting hours were over, and Tsunade and Shizune weren't there to check on her, Kari was all alone. She wished her body would hurry up and heal so she could get out and DO something, but it seemed like no matter how hard she wished, her body just wouldn't heal any faster. Shoot, it seemed as if it was taking longer then what it should! But, seeing how half of the time, Kari was alone, she had plenty of time to talk to herself!

_'Man, I REALLY want to start training again, but I'm stuck in the stupid hospital!'_ _**Tsunade said it would probably only be a few more days, and then you'll be able to escape this boring place'**_ _I know, but I still won't be able to train right away!'_ '**_I know that, but hey, at least you won't be in here!'_** '_I don't know, I'm going to sleep.'_ '**_Alright, good night'_** '_Night.'_

Kari went to sleep and had this really weird dream. She'd been having it for awhile now, and every time, it scared her half to death!.

**_DREAM_**

_Kari was running in a meadow. It was summer time, and it felt good outside. The air was warm, but not hot and humid, and every once in a while, there would be a nice cool breeze. The sky was clear as crystal, not a cloud in sight! It was also a beautiful blue. Kari was laughing as she ran. She was so happy! She started turning around in circles, until she got dizzy and fell! She landed in the soft flowers, and just started giggling. She stopped giggling and smelt the flowers. They smelt SO good! She sat up and made a crown of flowers, she was going to give it to Kairi, who just loved flowers. Then, Kari heard a scream. She looked around, but saw nothing. Another scream, Kari could make out only a few words. "No, please, don't! Someone, anyone, please, please help me!!"Kari was terrified, she didn't know what to do. She heard another scream, it came from the woods that were surrounding the meadow. Kari made up her mind, and ran towards the woods. When she got there, Kari just stopped. What she saw wasn't real, it couldn't be real. What Kari saw, was herself. She was backed up against a tree, and a man was walking towards her. Her eyes were darkened with fear, and she had cuts and scrapes all over her face, arms and legs. Her hair was tangled and matted, and she was crying. She kept staring at the man, not daring to take her eyes off of him. "No, please, don't, please!"she whimpered. "Pl-please, I-I'm begging y-you," she said between sobs. The man just smirked. "Do you honestly believe that begging will work on me?"He asked, "You should just be quiet, and not fight. I don't want to hurt you, but, if you keep fighting and resisting, I might have to. Just come with me, give up, quit fighting, you won't win! All you have to do, is stand up, and come with me! I'm not going to hurt you! But, if I have to use force, and possibly hurt you so much you wish you were dead, I will. You see, even if I wanted to kill you, I can't, or else my plan won't work. All I'm asking, is for you to come with me, willingly, and you won't be harmed." "Why?" she asked," Why do you want me to go with you? What is your plan? What are you planning to do to me?" "You ask to many questions," the man said, "Just get up, shut up, and let"s go! You'll find everything out, later!" "NO!" she yelled. She got up and went to run, but she ran right into him. He grabbed her. "Now, let's go," he said as he tied her hands together and threw her over his shoulder. "No!" she cried, "Someone, help me!" "SHUT UP!" the man yelled. He hit her hard, in the middle of her back, She gasped, and then went unconscious. Kari gasped. This couldn't be happening, this wasn't real! Then, she heard a voice. **Don't worry Kari, it is real! Pretty soon, you'll figure that out! I can't wait to see you Kari, it's going to be just wonderful to finely meet you! See you soon!**_

Kari bolted up. She was sweating and panting. Sasuke grabbed her and asked, "Kari, what's wrong?" Kari screamed and tied to wriggle free of his grasp. Sasuke just grabbed her tighter. She had started to cry, and kept saying, "No, no, leave me alone, please, don't, let go of me, please!" Sasuke pulled her into him and laid her head on his chest. He stroked her hair and started rubbing her back and said, "Kari, it"s okay, it's just me, it's just Sasuke. I'm not going to hurt you, I'm not going to do anything to you. Just calm down, it's okay, it's okay, everything is going to be okay." Kari just sat there for a little bit, she was crying, but it was silent, except for a few sniffles. She buried her face into his chest. Then, she looked up at him. She was still crying silent tears, and you could see the fear in her eyes. Sasuke looked down at her and said, "Are you okay? Tell me, what happened?" Kari told him about the dream, and how she keeps having the same one over and over. "What did the man look like?" Sasuke asked. "I-I don't know, his back was to me." Kari said, she was on the verge of tears. "It's okay," Sasuke said, "It was only a dream." "I hope so," Kari said. "Anyways," Sasuke said, changing the subject, "There is something I want to tell you." "What?" Kari asked, looking at him. "Happy Birthday!" he said. Kari gasped, _'that's right, today is my birthday!'_ Kari thought. "Thanks," Kari said. Kari and Sasuke talked until Sasuke had to leave, which left Kari by herself.

TIME SKIP:3 Days

"It feels SO GOOD to be out of the hospital!!!" Kari exclaimed. Tsunade said she had made a remarkable recovery, and would be able to start training again in two days. Kari couldn't wait! Sasuke had told her that he had a surprise for her when they started training again. Kari was hoping that they could work on some jutsus and stuff. Kairi was talking non-stop about her and Kiba's training, which made Kari even more anxious. "I can do the shadow clone jutsu, and the transformation jutsu!!" Kairi told Kari. "Will you shut up about your training?" Kari asked Kairi,"You know I can't start training yet, and you are just making it SO much harder on me!" "Sorry,"Kairi said, "but can I tell you about how Kiba asked me out?""Shut Up!" Kari said, "He asked you out?" "Yea, he's taking me out to dinner tonight," Kairi said as she glanced at the clock,"Oh no, I better start getting ready or I'm gonna be late!" Kairi grabbed a new outfit and ran towards the bathroom. Kari just shook her head at Kairi. She knew how Kairi would make a big deal out of getting ready, as usual.

_**'If Kairi's gone, what are we going to do?'** 'I don't know, but we'll think of something!' **'Why don't we watch TV, there's bound to be something good on!'** 'There's NEVER anything good on from 6:00 until about 10:00' **'It was a suggestion-'**'A bad suggestion''**Yea, well if you have such great suggestion, what do YOU think we should do?' '**I don't know, how 'bout we go to that spot Sasuke showed us, it's so peaceful there' **'Too bad Sasuke had us close our eyes when he took us there, genius!' '**Well I don't know what else we could do, I'll think of something later' **'You better!'** _

"Kari," Kairi called, "Could you bring me a towel?" "Yea, I guess I could," Kari said as she got up, got a towel, and then walked to the bathroom and handed it to Kairi. "Here," Kari said. "Thanks," was Kairi's reply.

After Kairi left with Kiba, Kari was left all by her lonesome. 'I feel like I'm in the damn hospital again,' Kari thought.

**Kari: OOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH CLIFFIE!!!!! srry but I have major WB!  
Kairi: Read and Review peoplez, or I'll make Kari get her flying monkeys!  
Kari: Yea, wat she said, I'll get my Flying Monkeys!!! MMUUUAAAHHHAAAHHHAAAAA!  
Kairi: Overkill much?  
Kari: Heh...srry...I'm hyper...**


End file.
